Image printing may be accomplished by providing relative movement between a printhead and a print substrate while both the printhead and the substrate are travelling in one or two orthogonal directions. The printhead ejects droplets of ink onto the print substrate to form an image. Typically, a colored ink is deposited on a white substrate.
Recently, however, there is an increase in use of clear or transparent and colored substrates. In order to alleviate the influence of the substrate color upon the printed image and improve faithful color reproduction, a white ink may be applied on the color or transparent substrate to provide an opaque background. For example, a printer may print a white ink background over an entire substrate, or a segment of the substrate, before printing the image. In another example, where there is a transparent substrate or a backlit display a printer may print white ink over the image after the image is printed such that the image can be viewed through the substrate from the non-printed side.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.